Seen and Unforseen
by DarkSlytherinPrincess
Summary: There are two new members.This story should not be opened to anyone only to people who were chosen click the story and tell me if I should change the plot or add more people I will give full credit to you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


(I don't know number twos name does anyone know and I think this story will be rated more soon tell me any ideas ok oh and I only may have 3 new characters I don't own the others)  
  
Balloons and colorful streamers were decorated in the tree house. There were two new members' Numbah six and number seven. Natasha was number six she had brown eyes and black hair. She looked very mysterious and Number Seven Sam was a blonde boy who looked like a punk.   
  
"Alright let's celebrate two new members who will be with us from now" said Nigel   
  
"Lets Party" said Abby   
  
Everyone was enjoying this day it was extremely hot out and everyone was still so happy. Suddenly a beep went on all the watches of the kids next door they had a mission. Number one had just made them so where ever they were they would know if anyone was in trouble.  
  
"Kids Next Door! Battle stations!"" shouted Nigel   
  
Number two drove the vehicle. Everyone was ready Natasha was a bit anxious.  
  
"Ok team when I give the signal go break in ok" said Numbah One   
  
He signaled everyone and they did as told.  
"Thought you would have a party without us huh" said Wallabee  
  
"Well Well well its they Kids Next Door we didn't invite anyone to our private party. You have new members. Well we have teamed up with someone as well   
Meet William" sniggered the Delightful children From down the Lane  
  
"Hello Kids Next Door we hope you will stay for tea "said William  
  
"No apparently not we just came for a visit and to steal your cake" said Nigel  
  
"Well we have new devices" said the Delightful Children   
  
With that they pressed a button and it started to flash red. Suddenly robots came out there were a lot of them and Numbah two took his gum machine gun out and started shouting it bounced off.   
  
"Nothing can stop them" said the Delightful Children  
  
"Wait a minute maybe I would want some tea" shouted Numbah six  
  
"Numbah Six this is no time for tea" shouted Numbah Four   
She poured it on the machined and it blew up.  
  
"Good thinking everyone get some tea" shouted Numbah One   
  
The Delightful Children disappeared and so did William   
  
"We will get you next time Kids Next Door"   
  
They headed back home and everyone stayed up to play games no adults to tell them what to do. Nigel went outside to see Natasha was also there.  
  
"That was some good work there Numbah Six" he said   
  
"It was no big I thought about it "she said smiling  
  
"Hey um Nigel" she said   
  
"Yeah" he said   
  
"Can we err... go to this dance thing" she said   
  
"Huh what dance thing" said Nigel  
  
"Um well it came in the mail a while ago and it said Kids Next Door so I opened it It's a party invitation "she said   
  
"OK let's see" he said and read it   
  
Dear Kids Next Door,  
  
You are invited to our surprise party we are having please come with a date and you don't have to come dressed up if you don't wanna its tomorrow   
Sincerely   
Where: At 110 Nightwood Friends   
  
"Who could it be from" he wondered   
  
"Ok let's see who these friends are" he said again   
  
And went inside to go to sleep   
  
They were getting ready for the Party   
The guys just wore dress shirts and pants. The girls Natasha (Numbah Six) wore a beautiful blue strapless dress and had Curley hair she had placed a blue flower in her hair to hold everything in place and had a beautiful necklace of diamonds sparkling   
  
Abby (Numbah Five) she wore a Pink dress glittering so beautifully .She had a beautiful pink necklace and she had a rose in her hair her hair she had a bun and left some hair out She looked like she was glowing.  
  
Kuki (Numbah Three) she wore a green dress hers dress was up to her knees and she had her hair out and also had Curley hair. She had a little rainbow monkey bag it was green it matched her.   
  
"Why are you so dressed up for you aren't getting married" said Wallabee  
  
"No we arent Natasha insisted getting a little dressed up" said Kuki  
  
And they went outside to feel the cool air. Natasha spotted Nigel and decided to walk over.  
  
"Hey Nigel "she said she never got a reply so she was going to ask him to reply now.  
  
"Hey you look nice" he said smiling   
  
"Nigel can you be my date" she said   
  
"Um....err....sure" he said   
  
She felt like screaming she liked Nigel every since she laid eyes on him and now she will dance with him and maybe tell him that she loved him and if he liked her.   
  
"It's so nice today" she said and this was her chance she went closer to him.   
  
"The stars are just as beautiful as you" he said what the hell did I just say what's wrong with me I feel really strange like I like her   
  
She giggled and then looked at his eyes and starred at them he starred back at her and closed their eyes and gave a soft kiss she gave one back to him. And quickly separated Wooow what did I just do they each thought  
  
"That was unexpected" She said   
  
"Yeah" he laughed deep down he thought ahh what did I do love cant happen so fast can it agh um...ahhhh what if she thinks I am a freak   
  
KND  
At the Party   
  
"Wow every kid is here" said Numbah two   
  
"Hey Kuki you look very nice wanna dance" said Wallabee  
  
"Ok Wallabee" smiled Kuki   
  
"Hey lets go Sam" said Abby  
  
"Alright let's see how you move" said Sam   
  
"Bye Numbah one" said Numbah two   
  
"Where are you going" said Nigel  
  
"I have a date to" he said and left   
  
"Hey wanna dance now Nigel" said Natasha and he nodded and they went to the Dance floor   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Hey ...um... Kuki I kinda well I do but I don't know" mumbled Wallabee  
  
"Yeah what is it Wallabee" she said   
  
"Oh I err maybe like maybe um like you" he said   
  
"Oh I like everyone too" she said   
  
"Not that like as in Love I kinda maybe a little bit like like you" he said   
  
"Ohhhh.....okkkkkk"she said   
  
"So would you like me too" he said hoping   
  
"I don't know maybe I may maybe a little bit too like you" she said and they danced   
  
"Hey that's the Delightful Children this must be there party" said Nigel   
  
"How do you know" said Natasha   
  
"Well why would they stand around like that" he said lets go closer see what there up too.  
  
They weren't doing a thing at all just stood there.  
  
"They are not doing a thing" she said   
  
"Well I will go get drinks ok"and with that Nigel Uno left   
  
What's taking him so long I will go and see  
  
She went straight and saw Nigel kissing Lizzie. She reached a drink and spilled it on him.  
  
"Natasha" he said   
  
"So this is what you were doing huh "she said   
  
"No she jumped on me I couldn't stop her "he said   
  
"You lyer I hate you I was going to tell you how much I love you" she said holding back tears.  
  
"I love you" he said   
  
"But Niggie I love you even if we broke up we can make up" said Lizzie   
  
"I HATE YOU" said Natasha and ran  
  
She headed toward the exit when William and the Delightful children stood  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Look there is something happening lets go Wallabee"said Kuki   
  
And they ran to see Nigel starring at Natasha who reached the door and Lizzie who fell from being pushed. She left to go to the tree house   
  
Everyone left to go home Nigel didn't want to get to the tree house he usually couldn't wait but today was just bad When everyone got back quietly went in their rooms Wallabee gave Kuki a quick kiss and said how he enjoyed the day with her holy crap I am being nice he thought and left everyone was sleeping. Natasha didnt she was looking at the sky outside crying. She suddenly heard noises   
  
"Hello Natasha" said a voice   
  
"Who's there" she said and looked around   
  
"Just me I think we met before" he said   
  
"I don't know" she said   
  
"Come with me I will love you forever and I will take care of you spend a night with me" he said   
  
"No! No! No!" she said   
  
"Why not" he said   
  
"I don't know I will regret it though" she said   
  
"Just a while let's go" he said   
  
Then sprinkled a little dust from his bag she started sneezing. Nigel, Sam, Wallabee,Kuki,Abby came outside Nigel ran to her she had a hand on Williams hand and the other she had the KND watch it was the thing that kept them together she gave it too Nigel.  
  
"Here take it I am not worth it"she said  
  
"Yes you are" he said tears in his eyes he had never cried before for a girl   
  
"There are plenty of girls for you" she said   
  
"No you are the one "he said   
  
She shook her head   
  
"Lizzie" with that she disappeared   
  
(A/N I am going to continue give me ideas please please please all is welcome and next chapter what will happen is she will go back and fight KND and then get unhippnotised and then she would be willing to go back to Nigel but will William let him find out next time ) 


End file.
